Kyoki & Ryka
by DarkRaven4140
Summary: this is about 2 guys who go on an undercover investigation of one of the top hospitals in Japan and the shocking secrets they find out


**Ryka & Kyoki**

 **Intro: Ryka's a young man at the age of 22 with a good job, good friends, loving family. Ryka just like any other person feels enpty and alone inside. Everytime he comes home from a long day at work its always to an empty house with no one around to greet him. One night he was with his friends at a night club trying to have some fun.. always comes back home either drunk or sad... wondering why he's still single and doesn't have anyone to love. Kyoki's a young man who's 22 years old with a good job, friends, family. Kyoki always thinks that no body's gonna want him because of him being gay. He too always comes home to an empty apartment and even sometimes cries because he's single and doesn't have anyone to love or greet him when he comes home from a long day at work. One night he goes out with his friends tryng to have fun but always came empty, ends up drunk or sad from loneliness. This a a story about how these two cross paths stealing one anothers heart...**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Ryka's Assignment**

 **Ryka wakes up from a sleepless night once again getting ready for work, having his morning coffee before heading over to his job at the newspaper. Ryka's a news reporter for the Tokyo newspaper and does really well at his job. Ryka leaves his home drving his car to the office. He's stopped at a light before getting to his job thinking: This damn light is taking forever as usual argh! the light turns green and he arrives to work on time. He gets to his office getting everything ready for the day then his editor comes walking in...KiKi: Good morning Ryka! so nice to see you today! Ryka: Okay what do you want Kiki? Kiki: I have an important asignment for you Ryka and its huge! Ryka: What do you mean? Kiki: this assignment I'm giving you is an investigation on the malpractice suit that was filed against the Tokyo Hospital. Ryka: Oh wow! I had heard about that just recently so what's the assignment Kiki? Kiki: Okay your assignment is to go behind the scences to see what's really going on in that hospital and what they're hiding...Oh by the way you're gonna have a partner with you on this one. Ryka shocked: A partner Kiki?! You've never paired me with anyone on my assignments! even when I asked you for one! Kiki: I know but at the time there wasn't anyone! Ryka: Yea right Kiki whatever. Kiki: I'll bring him right to your office right now okay? Ryka: Okay whatever you say Kiki gets to work. Ryka's looking at the files Kiki gave him for the investigation then she walks in with his partner for the assignment...Kiki: Ryka this is Kyoki one of the top investigative reporters in Tokyo. Ryka: Hi nice to meet you Kyoki..Kyoki: Nice to meet you too Ryka. Kiki: I already explained to him what the assignment is and all that stuff so he's up to date on everything and you can get started on this tomorrow okay? Ryka: Okay Kiki tomorrow we'll start our digging up dirt..Kyoki laughs...Ryka blushes. Kyoki: Okay I have heard about this mess with the hospital and I have a feeling there's more to this then what they're telling everyone in the new conferences. Ryka: Oh of course! they always do sweep things under the rug all the time especially with stuff like this. Kyoki: Exactly! that's what I mean its awful how they do that though but I have a strong feeling that when we get started on this that we may find quite a bit of "stuff" along the : Yea I'm sure we will find a lot of "stuff." Kyoki: would you like to come with me to lunch? Ryka: um sure! where are we going to eat at? Kyoki: you'll see let's go. They get to the restuarant and It's one that Ryka really loves alot! Kyoki: have you been here before? Ryka: Yep Its one of my most favorite places to eat at. Kyoki: wow it's my favorite too! and by the way Ryka you're very attractive man I'm just saying that's all...Ryka: Um uh thanks you are too Kyoki..They go inside, the hostess seats them at their table then tries to flirt with them as they look at her like she's high on drugs or : wow you guys are so cute! walks away... Ryka: Oh boy they always flirt gets on my nerves..Kyoki: gets on mine too Ryka I'm with you on that..They talk for a long time before going back to the office..Kyoki: Well Ryka I have to get going now Thanks for having lunch with me and I will see you tomorrow...Ryka: You're welcome anytime see you tomorrow...They both walk away looking at each other. Once Ryka gets to his office he has a message from Kyoki on his office phone so he closes his office door and listens to it...Message: Hi Ryka I just wanted to tell you I really enjoyed your company today and I'm looking forward to doing this assignment with you see you tomorrow bye..Hangs up. Ryka thinking: I enjoyed your company too and you are very attractive guy...then he gets back to work before his shift gets out.. Ryka leaves work driving home thinking about Kyoki..He gets home does his usual routine of changing into comfortable clothes and turns the t.v. showing a news conference regarding the Malpractice suit against the tokyo Hospital. Ryka thinking: wow you people are so clueless about what you're addressing! gee whiz you idiots! Kyoki gets home changes his clothes turns on the t.v. with the news comference going thinking: you guys are such idiots! so clueless about what really is going on...wow. Kyoki's mind goes to thinking about Ryka...and how he want to kiss him so badly, wanting to touch him...ohh Ryka...Ryka's watching the crazy news conference as his mind goes to thinking about Kyoki..how he wants to touch him, kiss him, ohh Kyoki wish you were here.. then his phone goes off with a messge from Kyoki...Message: Ryka I can't help it I'm here thinking about you...and to be honest I think you're so hott & sexy! wish I could be with you watching this nutty than ever newscast...Ryka Thinking: Ohh Kyoki...then sends him a message back saying: I'm thinking about you too and to be honest I think you're hott too wish we were together right now...and yes this conference is nutty! I agree! goodnight sweet dreams baby...Kyoki: goodnight sweet dreams baby... The both go to sleep feeling so lonely its driving them next day Ryka wakes up gets ready for work and is out the door to the office to start on his assginment. On his way to work his mind drifts to his thoughts about Kyoki..Then he arrives at the news station heading upstairs to the press department and runs into Kyoki on the way...Hey there! Kyoki: Hey there Ryka gotta long day ahead of us..Ryka yes we do you ready to head up? Kyoki: wait..Ryka: yea? Kyoki pulls Ryka to him and kisses him..Ryka kisses back as they both moan...Kyoki: wow...Ryka: wow is right...they go up the stairs and finally get to the press department of the news building then they start on their assignment. Ryka: This is crazy! how could they hide this from everyone! Kyoki: Anyone who has a major lawsuit against them always hide stuff the majority of the time thinking that no one's gonna dig up for anything to expose the truth. Ryka: Figures they would do that damn corruption its everywhere! Kyoki: Yes it is everywhere I'm afraid and its very unfortunate too because that's how alot of companies who are under investigation win their lawsuits! by corruption! Ryka: That's nuts! and they always think no one's gonna find out huh? Kyoki: Yes they always think that way everytime! Ryka: Surprised they don't shake in their boots; afraid that someone's gonna find out the truth. Kyoki: usually they don't but I think this time with us doing this assignment they're going to be really afraid...Ryka: Yep they sure are! They see a file hiding deep in the box ryka gets it out..opens the folder and sees the most unthinkable! Ryka: Kyoki Look at this! Kyoki looks in the folder..Oh my gosh shit ! this is awful! Ryka: Yes it is really is makes me wanna cry...Kyoki hugs Ryka...It makes me want to cry too this is so sadd..Ryka: It is sad and to think this hospital does this to these innocent people! Kyoki looks around making sure no one's looking and gives Ryka a kiss... they lay on the floor making out...Ryka: wanna come to my place after work? Kyoki: sure let's get going on this : At least we know now they're in very hot water! from the stuff we just found... Kyoki: yes they are for sure nice job baby finding that! Ryka: thanks Kyoki! Kiki walks in saying: This office looks like a tornado hit it! I take it you guys are going through the files you found? Ryka: Yes we are and We're finding alot of things that are gonna be a big help to our assignment...Kiki: good I hope it's something that's gonna expose those idiots See the news conference last night? Kyoki: I sure did who do they think they're fooling?! Ryka: I saw it last night too those people are just making fools out of themselves! Kiki: yes they are you guys! I agree and if you need some help let me know okay? Guys: okay thanks! Kiki leaves..Ryka: Wow some of this stuff is off the hook! Kyoki: I agree with you it is off the hook and imagine what else we're gonna find out during this assignment. Kiki comes back to talk to them again..May I come in? Ryka: sure Kiki what's up? kiki: You guys start your undercover stuff tomorrow! Kyoki: We're gonna be wearing disguises? Kiki: Yes you two are and one of you has to dress as a woman in other words you're gonna pretend that you're a couple who's visiting a relative in the hospital. Ryka: great so which one of us has to dress like a woman? Kiki: You Ryka! Ryka: Are you fucking kidding me?! Kiki! Kiki: No I'm not kidding Ryka and you guys will have help with your disguises so be happy about that! The make up crew walks into Ryka's office after he & Kyoki cleaned up the mess of files from the floor. Lyka: Okay boys! Let's get this started! Ryka come with me and Kyoki you stay here and they'll make your mask and everything okay? Kyoki: okay Lyka! Lyka takes Ryka to the other room where they did a total make over on him along with many wax treatments to his legs, arms, chest, face. Ryka: Ouch! you guys! that hurt! geez! Rubin: I'm so sorry Ryka but in order to make this a success we had to do the wax treatments. Ryka: Oh great...Rubin: Now we have to figure out how we're gonna put this altogether.. Ryka: ohh shit...Rubin & lyka made the masks for the guys and once they tried on the one for Kyoki they stated that it looked great! and that he looked great also..Then with alot of hard work they finally got the woman outfits for Ryka all together for him and when they put the mask on him along with the fake nails, the wigs, and everything else..then they wait for Ryka to finish getting dressed in a womans outfit then he walks out of the room..Lyka & rubin: Wow! you look good honey! Ryka: I feel like a ragdoll you guys! Lyka: Well you're gonna have to get used to it I'm afraid and how's the mask? Ryka: feels weird like it's not real or something...Rubin: well what do you think Lyka? Lyka: Well how bout we try plucking his eye brows and go from there..Rubin: Okay sounds good. Lyka & rubin plucked Ryka's eye brows shaved off his side burns and waxed them so it would look more natural then came the make up part..After 3 hours they finally got ryka looking like a woman...Lyka: Hey Kyoki look at your Partner Ryka...Kyoki looks at Ryka then his mouth drops to the floor thinking: ohh wow...he looks so damn hott & beautiful damn! Rubin: Hey Kiki! Come see what we did to them! Kiki comes over to see how Kyoki & Ryka looked Kiki: Wow Ryka! You're very pretty as a woman! Ryka: I look like a ragdoll Kiki! Kiki: No you don't Ryka! come look in the mirror...Ryka looks in the mirror thinking: Damn they did a very good job on me! wow! Lyka & Rubin: now you guys won't have to put the undercover items on until tomorrow so if you need us to help let us know okay?Ryka: Okay thanks you guys! Kyoki: thanks you guys! Lyka & Rubin: No problem guys! they leave then Ryka looks up at the clock and its time to go home...Ryka: Well I guess I will see you tomorrow morning...Kyoki: Yea see you tomorrow...Ryka: what's the matter Kyoki? Kyoki pulls Ryka to him when they get next to ryka's car and gives him a kiss on the lips with his tongue in Ryka's mouth...both moan... Ryka: Come with me to my place...Kyoki: Okay...So they went to Ryka's place but Kyoki followed him in his own car so when they got there and after parking their cars in the driveway they get to the front door kissing and making out. Ryka finally gets the door open and once inside the house Kyoki: shuts the door kissing Ryka...ohh Ryka I'm so attracted to you...you're so handsome & sexy...Ryka: i'm attracted to you too Kyoki...You're so hott, sexy, handsome...they order some pizza for dinner then after having some pizza they go to the living room to watch t.v. After a while Kyoki: goes down on Ryka..pulls his pants down and sucks on his cock...Ryka: ahh! ohh yess ah! ah! ohh Kyoki...ahh! ohh wow l like the way you suck on my cock...mmm ahh! ahh! Ahh! Ohh Baby! ah! Ah! dammit...Then Ryka goes down on Kyoki..unbuttons his pants and pulls then down then sucks on his cock...Kyoki: ahh! Ahh! Ahh! ohh Ryka...Ah! Ah! ohh baby...Ah! AH! ohh I like the way y** **ou suck...feels so good...mmm ohh baby...** **Then Ryka enters Kyoki's ass and thrusts while stroking his cock...Ahh! Ahh! ohh baby! Yess yess Ah! AH! mmm feels so good baby ohh damn...ahh! AHh! Ryka kisses Kyoki...both moan..ohh RYka...now its my turn baby...Kyoki enters Ryka's ass then thrusts while stroking his cock...Ryka: ohh yess yess! ohh baby! ohh Kyoki! ahh! ahh! AHh! oh baby! ah Ah ahh! feels so good...ohh mann ahh! I'm gonna cumm! Kyoki: Me too ahh! ahh! ohh Rykaaaaaaaaaa! oh baby! Ryka: Kyokiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ohh wow...that was great...Kyoki: It was wonderful! They kiss...Ryka: wanna join me in the shower? Kyoki: sure! They go take a shower getting cleaned up and make out with each other. Aftr they get out...Ryka pulls Kyoki to him kisses him as they get to Ryka's bedroom ending up on the bed still kissing each other non-stop...Kyoki: Opens Ryka's towel... Wow you're so beautiful.. Ryka...I want you to be mine...Ryka opens Kyoki's towel...You're so handsome...and beautiful too..I'd love to be yours Kyoki...Kyoki smiles then kisses Ryka on the lips as their tongues explore each other's mouths...Ryka: Are you gonna be able to control yourself when I'm dressed as a woman tomorrow? Kyoki: I don't know because you looked really hott today! Ryka laughs Ryka: Let's go to bed...Kyoki: okay...As they fall asleep Kyoki holds Ryka tight in his arms whispering: will you be mine Ryka? Ryka whispers: Yes Kyoki...they kiss each other goodnight and fall asleep...**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Investigation Begins**

 **The Next day Kyoki wakes up from a hot night with Ryka...he looks to the side next to him sees Ryka sleeping soundly thinking: He's so hott, handsome, cute, love his personality, I'm so happy to be on this assignment with him! Ryka wakes up looks at Kyoki and smiles at him..Good morning sexy..Kyoki: Good morning sweetie..Ryka gets out of bed to go brush his teeth and Kyoki does the same. Ryka: Do I have to dress as a woman today?! Kyoki: Yes you do! It's our first day on assignment and so we gotta do a good job on this before we are toast! Ryka: Eh true but still the outfit I have to wear is uncomfortable though and those high heels hurt my feet! Kyoki: Yea I can understand that I noticed that yesterday when you took them off right away after they dressed you up in that outfit. Ryka: Well let's get to the office and get our outfits on then so we can get this over with and I really hope this is only for one day! The dressing up thing! Kyoki: I hope so too because that mask itches like crazy when I wear it. They leave Ryka's house going to the office holding each other's hand in the car on the way, They arrive at the news station walking upstairs to what they call the "Media Room" where the press does their written reports for the newspaper to print. Kiki sees them and takes them to Lyka and Rubin..: Are you guys nervous at all about this today? Ryka: I am only because with this type of assignment you don't know what to expect when you're out there digging for the clues..Kiki: True and I have good news! Kyoki: Okay what's the good news? Kiki: You guys are only doing the Man & Woman thing for one day! Ryka: Yes! I'm happy about that! Kiki: I bet you are since you're the one that has to wear what's called the nightmare shoes known as "high heels" Ryka: Don't remind me please..Kiki laughs well here we are! she opens the door sees Lyka with Rubin getting the outfits together for them to wear..Rubin: Oh! Nice to see you today! Are we ready for the big day?! Ryka thinking: No! Kyoki thinking: whatever let's get this overwith..Okay Kyoki come with me so I can get the mask and stuff on you along with the wires okay? Kyoki: Okay Rubin! Lyka: Hey hottie! I have your outfit ready for you! Isn't that just wonderful?! Ryka: Oh yea thanks so much! Lyka walks him to the dressing room and tells him to put on the outfit first before the wires and stuff, So Ryka goes and puts on the woman outfit comes out of the dressing room. Lyka: Okay! now let's do the wires first and remember! these are very small okay? So you won't really know that they're there Ryka so that's a good thing. Also the camera and microphone is going to be inside the wig I'm giving you to wear, don't worry they're small too so no one will notice anything okay Ryka? Ryka: Yes I understand got it! Rubin in the dressing room with Kyoki explaining to him: The wires are very small! No one is going to notice anything on you okay? it was alot of work to get these done so please be careful! Kyoki: Okay I will Rubin. Rubin: The other thing! The camera and microphone are in the ear pieces you're going to wear! Don't worry they won't suspect a thing! they'll just think you have hearing aids that's all so no big deal on that okay? Kyoki: Okay Rubin are you and Lyka going to be the ones talking to us through these things? Rubin: Yes and also Kiki will also be monitoring the progress you guys make today and Hopefully things go good! Kyoki: I really hope it does I really do! Rubin: You and me both! I mean those people at the hospital are suspicious of every person that goes in there so be aware of your surroundings..Kyoki: Okay we will make sure that we do that, thanks for the advice Rubin. Lyka & Kiki walk out of the other with Ryka dressed as a woman with Kyoki drooling..Rubin smiling praising Lyka for the good job they did on him! Kiki: Okay good luck you guys! and please get back in time to write out the report for me okay? Kyoki: Okay Kiki we'll be back this afternoon then! Kyoki & Ryka Leave the office through a private door that leads to the parking garage where the undercover vehicle is..they find the car and it ends up being a lousy green color Lexus car! Kyoki: This is ugly I'm sorry to say.. Ryka: I agree with you on that! They get into the car and drive to the Tokyo Memorial Hospital to " Interview" The Head Administrator of the Hospital, once they get there they walk into the lobby to the information desk asking for Mr. Wu and stated they had an appointment with him. Mrs. Tiki called his secretary to verify and his secretary told her to send them up stairs to see Mr. Wu. They took the elevator all the way up to 5th floor..when the elevator doors opened they went to their right going towards his office and Kyoki couldn't help but grab Ryka's ass on the way...Ryka whispers: "later" to him. They get to his secretary's desk telling her that they're here to meet with Mr. Wu and she leads them to his office. When she opens his office doors to let them in they couldn't help but look at all the Samurai swords he had hanging on the walls and pictures of his family all over the place but the office was state of the art, with a very beautiful view too..Mr. Wu comes out..Kyoki: Hello Mr. Wu I'm Kyo from the Tokyo labratory outside of town and this is my assistant Niki. Mr. Wu: Nice too meet you guys and by the way you look very good together! Kyoki: Thank you Sir! Now I'm here to present to you the recent tests we did on three patients 3 days ago and these are the results of those tests if you'd like to look at them? Mr. Wu: Yes of course I always like to know whats going on in this place because...*signals his secretary to close the doors to his office* Recently about a day or two ago I went through the hospital saying hi to some of the patients and they looked so so bad! I couldn't believe it! I even asked to speak to the main doctor and asked him what's going on in my hospital?! Guess what? he didn't say a word to me after I asked several times! Then after the main doctor left i went to talk to one of the nurses and one of them told me that alot of the patients are becoming mysteriously ill and they end up dying within hours! It's terrible! and no one's told me a single thing! It's like they think I'm not here or something but I want to know what's going on too because one of my children passed away from this illness a few weeks ago. Mr. Wu breaksdown crying really hard they said their condolences to the poor man and then he whispers to them to be careful on there way out from the hospital..So Kyoki & Ryka left the hospital on there way back to the station's "Media Room". When they got there, went through the secret entrance and saw Rubin & Lyka asking them if they got all of the interview we did with Mr. Wu and they nodded yes then little nosey Kiki comes in telling Kyoki & Ryka to write a simple report by not writing down everything down on it. they nodded went to change back into their normal clothes which they were happy about especially Ryka. Kyoki: Okay what do we want to write down? Ryka: That we went to the Tokyo Hospital to visit with the patients etc. Kyoki: Okay that sounds good to me! they wrote out the report as simple as they could, gave it to Kiki and she said they did a very good job! And that they make a good team! Everyone leaves from the news station for the day and go home..Kyoki & Ryka went to Kyoki's place...When they got there he unlocked the door, once they got inside and shut the door Kyoki kisses Ryka with his tongue sliding into mouth...Ryka kisses Kyoki the same way..both moan. Kyoki: Ohh Ryka stay with me tonight...Ryka: Of course! I'll stay with you tonight baby gives Kyoki a kiss on the lips.. you're so adoreable you know that? Kyoki blushes..well you are! Kyoki: You are too Ryka and mann was it hard to control myself around you with you dressed up as a woman today..Ryka: Yea I figured that out when you grabbed my ass. Kyoki: I couldn't help myself with the fact that you're so beautiful...unbuttons Ryka's shirt kissing his neck and his lips..Ryka: Ohh you couldn't huh? Kyoki: Nope since you're so sexy as it is and when they dressed you up as a girl for today you looked even more sexier...So I had to try so hard to resist you while in that man's office...I mean you looking like that just made wanna take you into the other room and have my way with you! Ryka: Hmm maybe I should talk to Kiki about another undercover investigation...Kyoki: No you won't babe! Ryka: Why? Don't you want me to dress like a woman again? Kyoki: no I don't want to suffer again Like I did today! Ryka: ha ha ha ha Kyoki: what am I gonna do with you Ryka? I mean you're so damn hott and sexy as hell! Ryka: Well you're a hottie too you know! Kyoki: Darn right! ha ha ha ha Ryka: you would say that! they hear a knock at the door Kyoki goes to answer and when he opens the door his boyfriend standing at the door..Kyoki: Kyaii what are you doing here?! Kyaii: I'm here to talk to you Kyoki its important! Kyoki: Okay hold on..Ryka um Ryka: Who's this Kyoki? Kyaii: I'm his boyfriend we've been together for a few years now..Ryka: Wow that's a long time! by the way my Names Ryka. Kyaii: Nice to meet you Ryka! my names Kyaii Ryka: Nice to meet you man anyways i'm on my way home so take care you guys! Ryka leaves trying not to cry until he gets to his car...Kyoki: what is it you want to talk to me about? Kyaii kisses Kyoki..and Kyoki kisses him back... Ohh Kyaii what are you doing...Kyaii: Kyoki remember when you were telling me about that crazy investigation you're doing on the Tokyo Hospital? Kyoki: Yes what about it..Kyaii: I talked to one of the doctors there and he wrote down some information that may be useful to you..hands Kyoki the papers..Kyoki: Oh my gosh! how'd you get this babe?! This is great! Kyaii: the guys just wrote some stuff down for me and I'm here to bring it to you...Kyoki: You're so wonderful you know that? Kyaii: I Love you so much Kyoki...they kiss with each others tongues going into each others mouths...Kyoki: I love the way you kiss me Kyaii and touch me...Kyaii: I love the way you do that to me too baby...**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Kyoki: Want any dinner baby? Kyaii: Sure honey is it ready? Kyoki: just about my love thinking* I'm so sorry Ryka for hurting you like this and not telling you about my love Kyaii. Kyaii walks into the living room with lingerie on...Kyoki: mmm what's this baby? Kyaii: You like it? Kyoki: ohh yess I do! you look so sexy in that...Kyaii: Dinner's ready babe..Kyoki & Kyaii eat their dinner, clean up the kitchen..then Kyoki grabs Kyaii's ass Kyaii: ah! what was that for darling? Kyoki: Because you're so sexy and beautiful...kisses Kyaii on the lips...Kyaii: Ohh Kyoki... Ryka gets home unlocks his door goes inside crying really hard. He takes a shower..when he steps out he drys off and puts on some sweats and T-shirt, walks into the living room lays on the couch watching the news while crying...Thinking: What a Jerk! I should've known not to get involved with that Jerk! That idiot should've told me cries harder...hears a knock on his door..Thinking it better not be him because i don't want to see him ever! opens the door to see Kiki standing at his door step. Ryka: Kiki what are you doing here? Kiki: Ryka did you watch the news? Ryka: Some of it why? Kiki: Because that asshole Kyoki is taking credit for the investigation! Ryka: what? He can't do that it's our station's story! Kiki: I know it's our story Ryka! Ugh! can't believe this asshole would do something like this! Grrr Ryka: Well Kiki what can we do? anything? Kiki: I don't think we can unless..Ryka! what's wrong?! Ryka: Kyoki has a boyfriend been with the guy for over 3 years now..Never even told me! the way I found out was when I was at his place the guy comes over and they're talking then kiss each other..so I left to come home and cry...Kiki: I'm so sorry Ryka! can I go crush his balls? Ryka: why? I don't think that it would be worth it to tell you the truth. Kiki: Well he hurt you! He screwed us over after signing a contract stating that he wouldn't violate it by keeping his mouth shut but didn't...Oh well we were stupid to even trust him Ryka..You and I should've done the investigation ourselves! Instead of them bringing in Mr. Hotshot in to be your partner! and its horrible that he broke your heart Ryka! Ryka: Kiki? Are you okay? Kiki: I'm alright Ryka I'm just venting that's all no need to worry...Ryka: Are you sure? because you look pretty pissed off! Kiki: Well I am mad because of what he did to us when we worked so hard on this! cries..Ryka: Its gonna be alright Kiki..I know we worked hard on this investigation really hard then that jackass had to come in and screw all of us who were working on the story over...Kiki: Not much we can do now..might as well forget about it...Ryka: Kiki Are you gonna be okay? Kiki: I'll try not to let it bother me Ryka..Thinking: ohh I wanna just kiss him so badd its driving me crazy! But he's not into girls..Sighs.. Ryka: Okay Kiki I guess I'll see you tomorrow then...Kiki: Are you alright Ryka? I'm just sadd Kiki..all that hard work just went down the toilet and he broke my heart along with screwing us over! Both cry..Kiki: I know Ryka..This whole thing sucks! Ryka: what? Kiki: Being single & lonely..it sucks! really does! Ryka: Wait! you're single?! Kiki: Yes Ryka for your information geez! take a chill pill! Ryka gets really close to Kiki...Ryka? Ryka: Yes Kiki? Kiki: why are you standing so close to me...Ryka: Because you're so beautiful Kiki...any guy would be lucky to have you...Kiki: Really...well none of them look at me...Ryka: I do all the time...Kiki: Ryka! You're into guys though...Ryka Kisses Kiki on the lips with his tongue going into her mouth and her tongue going into his mouth..Kiki: ohh wow...gosh you're so cute Ryka..you really are...Ryka: well you are too Kiki..they kiss again, this time Ryka kisses and licks Kiki's neck as he unbutton's her shirt, takes it off along with her bra...Kiki: ahh! ohh baby...takes off Ryka's shirt kissing him all over...Ryka: Ohh wow...ohh yess then Kiki sucks on his cock..Ahh! ah! ah! ohh yess! ah! ah! ohh damn! feels so good! ah! ohh Kiki! ahh! ohh baby! ah! ah! ohh wow! Then Kiki comes up from sucking his cock kisses him on the lips then he sucks on her breasts...Kiki: ahh! ohh yess! Ryka kisses her all over til he gets to her pants then takes them off..along with her underwear...ohh Kiki...Kiki: Yes I'm getting my vagina back okay? Laughs..Ryka: Can't wait to try that! Kiki: What?! Ryka: well? you're still beautiful Kiki No matter what! Kiki: Awe Ryka..by the way I'm having the surgery on friday...Ryka: I'm going with you Kiki...Kiki: Ryka? Ryka: I have a confession to make to you Kiki...Kiki: what's the confession? Ryka: Kiki I'm in love with you! Ever since I started working here I was attracted to you and I thought that you were the most beautiful woman on the planet and you still are at least to me you are! I kept it hidden all these years because I'm more attracted to guys but recently something in me changed and I've been wanting to tell you for such a long time but I guess the time wasn't right so here i am telling you my confession. Kiki: Ohh Ryka I love you too I always have! and I kept it hidden for a while because of you being more attracted to guys, then when Kyoki came along and you guys hit it off I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. When we dressed you up as woman I've never laughed so hard in my life but at the same time I was jealous because he had you and I didn't. Ryka: Now we have each other...Kiki: Yes we do and I'm so happy to be with you Ryka! Ryka goes down on Kiki sucking on her cock...Kiki: ah! ohh yes ah! ah! ahh! ohh Ryka! ahh! ohh baby! ahh! ahh! ah! feels so damn good! Ahh! ahh! ahh! Kyoki and Kyaii were taking a walk and heard the moaning...Kyaii: Someone's having fun...Kyoki: Ohh Kyaii I love you so much baby..Kyaii: I love you too Kyoki..Let's hurry home...They got home, closed the door behind them undressing each other kissing and touching each other before getting to the bedroom...Kiki: Ahh! ah! ah! ah! ah! ohh Ryka! ah! ah! ohh baby! Ryka thrusts into Kiki's ass deep ah! ahh! ohh yess! yess! ah! ah! ah! feels so good! ah! Ah! ah! Ryka I love you so much ahh! ahh! ahh! Then Kiki thrusts into Ryka's ass deep..Ryka: Ahh! ahh! ah! ah! ohh baby! ah! ah! ohh yess! ahh! Kiki! ohh damn! feels so good! ah! ah! they kiss each other on the lips as she thrusts again..AH! ah! ah! ohh wow! ah! ah! ah! ohh baby! ah! ah! ohh Kiki! ohh mann I'm gonna cummm Kiki cumm baby ah! ah! ah! ah! ahhhh! RYkaaaaa ohh wow! Ryka: wow is right! Kiki: ohh that was wonderful! Ryka: yes it was beautiful..Kiki: wanna join me in the shower? Ryka: Hell yeah! They take a shower washing their bodies making out..Kiki: AH! mmm Ryka...Ryka: ohh Kiki...they get out of the shower dry off have their towels wrapped around their bodies. Ryka and Kiki end up on the bed making out some more...Ryka opens Kiki's towel..Wow you're so beautiful Kiki, sexy, hott...Kiki: open's Ryka's towel...Damn you're hott, sexy, woo wee! so handsome.. Ryka: what do you want to do about it beautiful? Kiki: What am I to you Ryka? am I your girl? Ryka: You already are beautiful just took a while..Am I your man? Kiki: You already are just took a while..They kiss ohh Ryka I'm glad that I'm with you right now..Ryka: I'm glad you're here! Do we have to go into work tomorrow? Kiki: Well I guess we don't have to since jackass screwed us over...Ryka: Yay! we can spend the day together then..Kiki: Yes we can! let's go to bed hottie...Ryka: Okay beautiful...They go to sleep with Ryka holding Kiki in his arms. Kyoki: Ohh baby that was wonderful! Kyaii: Yes it was my love! wanna join me in the shower? Kyoki: ohh yess baby right behind you! the get in the shower washing their bodies and making out..they step out of the shower dry themselves off, kissing each other landing on the bed..Kyoki: I love you so much I really love you Kyaii I always have and all these years since we've been dating my love for you got stronger...Kyaii: Ohh Kyoki I love you too honey! I always have and since we've been dating my love for you has gotten stronger too...I love being with you Kyoki..being by your side my love like how it should be! Kyoki: I love having you with me Kyaii, having you by side and yes I agree with you that is how it should be..They kiss each other and fall asleep with Kyaii holding Kyoki in his arms.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **The next day Ryka wakes up sees Kiki by his side touches her face and she wakes up..Kiki: Good morning hottie Ryka: Good Morning beautiful how's you sleep? Kiki: I slept good and the best was waking up next to you Ryka. Ryka: Ohh baby that's the best part of when I woke up to you next to me..They brush their teeth before giving each other a morning kiss..Ryka: What would you like to today beautiful? Kiki: I'm up for anything as long as we're together..Ryka: ohh Kiki I just wanna be with you that's all I care about is us being together..What do you have around here? I mean as far as things to do? Ryka: there's hiking trails,lakes with waterfalls, bike trails, so yea I love the hiking trails because when I walk through the trail its peaceful nice and quiet..Kiki: wow sounds so nice and the area is so beautiful too! They turn on the news while eating breakfast and the story they've been working so hard on comes up in the news showing Kyoki stating that he did the whole thing himself when someone yells: No You didn't Jackass! My media department did the story Not you idiot! Kiki & Ryka laugh..Ryka: wow you go boss! you tell him! kiki: Yes mr Yu! thank you so much for saying the truth! and look he doesn't know what else to say..aww Ryka: He's guilty thats why! They go into the hiking trail and Kiki's overwhelmed by the beauty of the flowers and everything along the the trail..Ryka: Beautiful here huh Kiki: Ohh its breath taking Ryka! wow this is really nice! They walk a few miles more and see a pond with Koi's and other sea creatures in it..Kiki: ohh this is so neat Ryka! I love it! Ryka: what are you thinking about Kiki? Kiki: How happy I am and about how weird its gonna be having a vagina again..Ryka: Beautiful? I love you no matter what you mean so much to me, You're my world Kiki holds her in his arms. Kiki: You're my world too Ryka and you mean so much to me and I love you more than anything! Ryka kisses Kiki on the lips..Kiki: ohh baby I love you! Ryka: I love you too! Ready to head back? Kiki: Yes I am and thank you for bringing me here! Its amazing here! Ryka: That's one of the reasons why I love living out here because it's peaceful and beautiful here. Kiki: I'd love to live here with you Ryka..Thinking Oh no did I just say that out loud! oh shit! Ryka: You're so cute when you blush! Kiki: baby hush ha ha They arrive at Ryka's house, once they get inside after closing the door Ryka kisses Kiki with his tongue going into her mouth and she does the same to him..Ryka: Ohh Kiki...my love..what times your surgery at? Kiki: 8 am Ryka: I'm gonna be right there with you baby Kiki: thank you love..They take a shower, eat some dinner then get ready to go to bed..they fall asleep in each other's arms. Kyoki: babe? Kyaii: Yes my love? Kyoki: I love you so much Kyaii you're my everything, my world...Kyaii: I feel the same way about you honey! I love you so much Kyoki! Kyaii comes out to the living room...Kyoki's drooling like crazy! Kyaii Like it baby? Kyoki: Ohh yes I do baby! you look so sexy in that lingerie! Kyoki kisses Kyaii on the lips with their tongues in each others mouths Kyoki: Ohh kyaii you're so hott! Picks him up and carries him to their bedroom..gently lays him down on the bed.. Kyaii: why are you looking at me like that my love? Kyoki: Because you're so beautiful and I love you so much Kyaii..Gets on top of him then Kyaii unbuttons and unzips Kyoki's pants goes down on him..Ah! ah! ohh Kyaii! ah! ahh! ahh! ohh yess ahh! mmm feels so good! ah! ah! ah! ah! then Kyoki takes off Kyaii's lingerie top kissing him all over..Kyaii: Ahh! ohh baby...then Kyoki takes off the lingerie bottoms and sucks on Kyaii's cock with his tongue moving around it...ah! ohhh yess! ahh! mmm love the way you suck baby ah! ohh yess! my love ah! ohh baby! ahh! mmm Kyoki thrusts into Kyaii's ass deep..ahh! ahh! ohh baby! ahh! ohh wow! ah! feels so good! ohh damn! ah! ohh I love you so much baby! they kiss each other as Kyoki thrusts into Kyaii again ah! ah! ohh mann I'm gonna cummm Kyoki I am too my love ohh wow! Kyaii: Cumm baby! ohh Kyokiiiiiiiii ahhhh! ohh that was amazing love! wow! Kyoki**: **Wow** **is right babe ohh I love you Kyaii Kyaii: Love you to my love Kyoki..they took a shower came out and dried off then went to bed making out. The next day the day of Kiki's surgery Ryka gets here to the outpatient surgery on time at the clinic. Her doctor tells Ryka that he'll be able to see Kiki when she comes out of surgery. They take her back to get the procedure done and everything was a success! The doctor comes out to tell Ryka that everything went really well and gave him a list of instructions on what to do when she gets home etc. They bring Kiki out in a wheelchair with a smile on her face being so happy to see Ryka waiting for her! Kiki: I love you Ryka Ryka: I Love you too Kiki! They get her into the car and Ryka drives her to his house so he can take care of opens the door carrying Kiki in his arms along with her bag and home care stuff. Kicks the door closed and takes Kiki to the bedroom to rest..Kiki: Thank you honey! Ryka: You're welcome my love.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Two weeks have passed and Kiki's feeling alot better after being in so much pain after the surgery. Ryka: So have i been taking good care of you honey? Kiki: Oh Yes you are! You're so wonderful Ryka! You've been so good to me! Ryka: Well I wanna make sure I'm taking good care of you so you can heal the right way. Kiki: I love you Ryka Ryka: I love you too my beautiful Kiki! Kiki: Is it looking like a vagina dear? Ryka checks the area while changing the dressing Yes its a vagina honey they did a good job! Kiki: i'm so happy honey! Ryka: I am too babe you need any ice packs or anything? Kiki: Yes please. Ryka: okay gets an ice pack from the freezer..Ryka: Please don't leave when you're all the way healed Kiki...Kiki: why? Ryka: Because I love having you here with me..Kiki: I love being here with you and being with you Ryka I'm not gonna leave you alone my love they kiss. Kiki recovered from her surgery and they got married 6 months later around where they live since they love the outdoors so much. Kyoki & Kyaii got married also but their wedding was at the court house. Neither couple talk to each other and will not be talking to another anytime soon! The story about the Tokyo Hospital? Well all the credit finally went to the right people this time and the news station was so happy! They did arrest the people who poisoned all the patients on the 5th floor of the hospital and Mr Wu is one happy camper since that is all over with, everysingle thing is being monitored as far as the lab stations.**

 **THE END**


End file.
